Who Knew How They Felt
by Cassiecaseyox
Summary: “ Ugh. Your hopeless. Talk to Esuke.” She sighed. “ YOU SUCK AT ADVICE.” I yelled angrily. I hung up, but not before I heard her say “ I know. But everyone else will agree with me on this. Your being stupid.” KibaXOC . Rated T for slight language. R&R :


**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto ; because if I did ; I would be screaming with joy consistently throughout my day.**

_Even if I leave you now,_

_And it breaks my heart._

_Even if I'm not around,_

_I won't give in._

_I can't give up,_

_On this love._

"Oh.. Well.. I didn't know you felt that way," said Aiku sadly.

"Your important to me. I can't let you waste this opportunity," replied Kiba.

"But couldn't you-"

"No. Definitely not," he said cutting her off.

"Well.. then I guess I'm going to go.. for … a while," said Aiku, a knot in her stomach.

"Are you sure?" asked Kiba, the lump in his throat growing.

"Yeah."

"Alright," Kiba leaned in to kiss her goodbye, but she pulled away. "Oh.. well.. bye.. I love you."

"Bye," Aiku said, not quite hiding her tears. She didn't look back as she walked out the door, away from her life, her love, her Kiba.

**Kiba's POV**

And you know what the worst part of it was? Not when she walked away without looking back. Not the tears on her face, she tried so hard to hide from me. But the fact that I caused this, the fact I could fix this, and the fact that I was stupid enough to get this close to someone, and then ruin her life. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor. I had Aiku's picture in my hands, and I knew exactly what I had to do. I picked up the phone and dialled the one number I knew I never wanted to call, never wanted to ask for advice, and knew automatically it was the right choice.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring._

"Come on dumbass. Pick up ! It's bad enough that I have to call YOU for advice, and now your not answering?!" I cried into the phone .

"Excuse me?" came the voice on the phone. So she'd heard that. Oops. Serves her right for not answering on the first ring.

"Oh. Um. Hey." I stammered.

"What do you want Kiba?" she asked.

"Well.. you see.."

" Spit it out dog-boy." So she had a temper today did she? Her and Deidara probably got into another stupid little fight.

" EXCUSE ME?! DEI AND I ARE NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS THANKS." Yelled Maydara.

" I knew I should have called Esuke. She gives all the good advice about girls." It was mean but effective. Maydara snapped to attention at once.

" Girl?! What girl?! You never told me about a girl?!" she yelled.

" Ouch. I'd like to keep my ears for a few more years please." I winced as her loud voice yammered at me. " Okay okay. It's this girl I really like. She.. me .. we .. we were kind of dating. Are kind of dating. I hope." I replied, saying the last part to myself.

" You hope?" Of course she heard. They have that stupid super-hearing. " What do you mean you hope? What happened?"

" I told her.. that I couldn't date her anymore.."

" WHAT?! Before introducing her to everybody?!" she screamed again. I do hate when she does that.

" Yes! Stop yelling !"

"Sorry."

" Whatever. But I had to break up with her. She got into Queen's University Maydara! On a **scholarship**." I said, the lump rising in my throat again.

" Woah. Kiba dating. AND she's smart. There's a first." She whistled.

"MAYDARA! CRISIS HERE!" I cried. Why doesn't she get it? " I can't just RUIN her future like that!"

" You obviously must REALLY like this girl." She is so damn observant. " She was willing to risk her education for you. Don't you think she deserves to have a boyfriend who is HAPPY? She did this for YOU Kiba. Think about that. How many people would do that for you?"

" Not many," I replied grudgingly. " But what does that have to do with anything?"

" Ugh. Your hopeless. Talk to Esuke." She sighed.

" YOU SUCK AT ADVICE." I yelled angrily. I hung up, but not before I heard her say " I know. But everyone else will agree with me on this. Your being stupid."

_well i'm a total wreck and almost every day..._

**Aiku's POV**

I hate crying. I see why Kiba is doing this, I really do. I just.. don't want it to happen. I would do anything for him. Even though I haven't told him, I know I love him. I know I do. There is no other way to explain how much I feel for him. But.. just.. UGH. He should be HAPPY I'm giving up university for him. All that " Once in a lifetime" bullshit. I don't care about that! I care about him. Boy's suck.

_Bzzt, bzzt, bzzt._

I looked up to see my phone vibrating on the table. " Ugh. Who is it now?" I mumbled.

_Bzzt, bzzt, bzzt._

"Alright , alright , I'm coming.." I picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Wowwweee, somebody is in a bad mood today," the voice said teasingly.

"Try JUST breaking up with YOUR boyfriend because you told him you wanted to STAY with him," I grumbled.

"Wait, so Kiba dumped you? WHAT AN IDIOT!"

"Settle down Esuke!" I cried at my friend. " Somebody could hear you!"

"Oh right.. sorry.. I don't know why you don't just tell everybody else," she complained. " I don't want to keep it a secret." Ohh, I could just SEE her frowning at me through the phone.

"Me either. Maybe the fact he JUST BROKE UP WITH ME might be part of it.. Y'never know," I said, voice **dripping** with sarcasm.

"Hey, **I **was the one who agreed to keep it a secret. If you want, I could totally tell Sasori RIGHT NOW," she threatened.

"I'm sure you already told him," I mentioned casually. " I wouldn't be surprised at all if you told Ichihara as well."

"Damn. No blackmail. And how would you know if I told Ichihara or not?" Esuke pouted.

"Ichihara knows everything." I said, as if it was completely obvious.

"Err… good point," she sighed. I smiled. I knew her too well. Our "mother" had a soft spot for the dark haired girl. And we all knew it.

"Well… can I at least kill Kiba?" she asked hopefully.

"Esuke.." I warned.

"Oh pleaseeeeeeeee Aiku? Please , please , please , please , PLEASE?" she whined. Oh what a pain in the ass that girl is. " I'll love you FOREVER.."

"…No."

"..You suck," she grumbled. I just laughed.

**A/N : Kso ; i'mma totally update soon . I will write like ; 2 or three chapters; and if a couple get reviews then I will be happy enough to continue :) Songs are This Love - The Veronica's and Give 'em hell kid - My Chemical Romance :)**


End file.
